Brandi and John Try Something New
by Jinfox91
Summary: <html><head></head>Brandi is desperate to role play a fantasy she has had for years, but her husband John refuses to comply. When he is away on a working trip, she finds out how to encourage him to try it.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Brandi and John Try Something New

NOTE: This is an original story with characters I have made or modified, the one's I have modified I do not own.

WARNING: This story contains substance abuse of a fictional regulated drug. I am not encouraging substance abuse of ANY kind. This story also contains role-play and material some people may find explicit or possibly offensive and slightly extreme to some readers who are sensitive. Do NOT copy the acts in this story. The reproductive act is to be performed between two consenting adults.

Sorry for the massive warning, I'm just making some things very clear before people read so they know what they are about to read.

**Chapter One**

Brandi was sitting at her desk in her office writing a custom erotic story for a client couple. She had managed to get a lot of writing done that day because her husband was abroad on a business assignment for a whole week. She was a free-lance erotic writer and she was paid well for her services. This week she didn't have many orders, but she was happy with that because she had been working hard for the past month. When she was working she would wear a tight white office shirt, have her dark brown hair tied back and wear pair of thin black glasses with yellow lenses, her husband bought these for her because she would sometimes sit at a computer for long hours and he didn't want her to get eye strain like many of his colleagues. She liked to wear these because her eyes didn't feel as strained, and it was a thoughtful gift, also she would occasionally wear them during intimate moments.

She got to the point in the story where the characters got into 'action', the clients had an unusual request and they said no one would write this story for them. She decided to take this up because she wanted to try writing something new, rather than the vanilla stories she normally wrote for clients. The story involved a little S&M (but just a sprinkle) but the clients wanted to include a bit of extreme porn into it, where the husband breaks into the house, is wearing black clothing, a balaclava and a pair of leather boots, finds his wife, snogs her, makes her perform a striptease and then rapes her, but then she becomes attracted to him afterwards because of his giant cock. One could say Stockholm syndrome to a degree.

Brandi was jealous because she had fantasised about this with her husband John for years. They had had sex in several different positions, but he drew the line at this when she asked him. He said that he was afraid of accidentally hurting her and he would not do it for that reason.

After several hours Brandi finished writing. She had the intro sorted and the start of the break in scene, but she needed more info. She had studies psychology for a brief period during her A-Levels and during then she looked into Stockholm syndrome and extreme porn for research purposes in her time off. After her lunch break she started researching Stockholm and extreme porn on the web to refresh her memory and take notes on anything new. Whilst she was searching the web she accidentally came across one web site that had real rape on it and she was so shocked her jaw dropped and her eyes widened and she reported it to the policed immediately. After this she took a twenty-minute break, then got back to the research.

After several hours of research, she came across a game on a game site, which also had porn games on it. The game she found intrigued her, so she clicked on it. The game itself, happened to be where a lady is kidnapped during the night, taken to a secret location, then in the game the main character is a grey cell. The player could choose from several positions and the man performing these acts is in a plain mask. The lady in the game is completely nude has long curly black hair and was very beautiful; she had large pretty breasts but not a large as Brandie's (32DD). Brandi clicked on the scene where the man and woman were in the missionary position. The woman in the game made slight breathing noises occasionally and the odd moaning sound when the man thrust. The ladies breasts also jiggled accordingly and various twitching and writhing movements with her upper and lower limbs. The ladies facial reaction was not overt but it was noticeable.

"Hhmmmm… Compared to what I have already seen today this is mild for this genre" Brandi thought. "I will use this as inspiration for my current client, they said they wanted something spicy but not overt" Brandi thought. Brandi finished taking notes and started writing for her client again adding details about the role-play into the story.

Whilst she was writing the role play sequence she kept thinking about her husband and how much she wanted him to try this with her, her hands tied behind her back, writhing, her breasts jiggling manically, and her trying refrain from moaning too loudly to contain her pleasure whilst he pounds her pussy with his large rod. When she finished writing the scene she wrapped up the short story. After this she went back to the site and started playing the game again.

Whilst playing the game she clicked on the different positions in the game, such as doggy style, anal and even a blowjob scene. She promptly scribbled notes about the details in the scene and what the characters would be feeling and thinking from a role-play point of view. She did this partly for notes on any future orders she might get if current client likes the story, but mostly for research on role-play for her and her husband. Whilst she was noting down all of the different aspects of the scene in the game, she lightly bit down on her lip and imagined it was her husband doing it dressed up as the man in the game. She smiled.

After she finished taking notes she imagined her husband was the man in the game performing the thrusting actions in the missionary position. She imagined her husband doing this with several variations. In the first variations, he would be thrusting and both of his hands on the bed near her shoulders, his arms being straight, another where is mounting her and his hands are pinning down her wrists hear her waist to decrease her arms writhing but increase her shoulder and neck writhing.

But her favourite one contained a little of all of these fantasies.

After fantasising about the different role-play situations she would like to do with her husband. She imagined trying to convince her husband to try one of these role-play situations, to the point where she would strip in front of him in her imagination, and even put her hands lightly on her neck. But her imagination would always pull her back to reality because even though her husband would have a noticeable smile at the start his face would quickly drop and fill with worry as soon as she showed any signs of struggling or writhing and he would cease from doing it. She worked out that he was afraid of accidentally hurting her due to the stories he had heard and read in the news. This made Brandi throw down her notebook to the floor in frustration. She frowned and put her face into her palms with her elbows on the desk.

Several minutes had passed and Brandi had calmed down a little, she decided to get changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown and make herself a put of white tea. Ten minutes later she was sitting in bed under the duvet drinking her cup of white tea. This helped her to calm down. She looked out of the window and saw the evening skyline, it was nearing night-time, and it was beautiful. It reminded her of her honeymoon, this helped her calm down completely.

Realising that her husband liked the idea of her role-play fantasies but was too afraid and there fore would not partake in then she decided to ask her friend Maurine for some advice. She gave Maurine a phone call and explained her problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hi Maurine, can I ask you a question?" said Brandi.

"Sure" said Maurine.

"For a few years I have wanted to take mine and John's sex life to the next level and try something new, but he won't go along with it. Our sex life is starting to become a little stale, I still enjoy it but I want to mix things up a little. How should I go convincing John?" said Brandi.

"How do you want to take it to the next level, what do you want to try? And why won't he agree to it?" said Maurine.

"You see I have a number of fantasies I would like to role play" said Brandi.

"And they are?" said Maurine.

"You see, it's about to get a little explicit." said Brandi.

"Brandi it's fine, I'm a sexologist and sexual therapist. I have heard tonnes of dirty role-play situations and I understand couple's sometimes need to spice things up a little. Besides I am sure I had heard far worse from other people," said Maurine.

"Well ok. You see I want my husband to play a man dressed in all black with a balaclava who breaks into my house whilst my husband is out. From here he forces me to strip in front of him, he tongs me, ties my hands behind my back then has his way with me. Then whilst he is doing it I enjoy it. It's like a Stockholm syndrome thing" said Brandi.

"Brandi! I did not expect this from you!" said Maurine.

"I know it's bad," said Brandi.

"No, no, no! I have heard a lot worse from other people. Trust me. This is more than I expected from you, but again out of the other things I have heard it is one of the stranger ones but still vanilla compared to the dirtiest one. So yeah, don't worry." Said Maurine.

"Oh thank goodness! You see my husband John refuses to do it because even though I have told him I it is ok but he is worried about accidentally hurting me. The last time I tried to convince him I nearly did, he smiled a little but he misconstrued a faint moan as pain and worried he hurt me. I have fantasies about this for years and am dying for it!" said Brandi.

"I have heard a story like this before but with a different position, but I can't go into that" said Maurine.

"That's fine I understand. You are a professional", said Brandi.

"Thanks. Well I am sure you know you can't force people to do things, but your thing is about convincing him to do something that he wants to do it and won't hurt you but he doesn't know it yet", said Maurine.

"You hit the nail on the head", said Brandi.

"That is very difficult to do convincing him it will take a long time from the sounds of it and I am guessing you want this a lot sooner?" said Maurine in an assuming manner.

"Correct, he was working all last week, this week he is away on a business assignment." said Brandi.

"Well, you did _NOT_ hear this from me but I am working on a new experimental couple's therapy that utilises a new product on the market that has nearly been approved by the FDA but it's extremely difficult to get hold of and I am lucky enough to have a few small boxes left." said Maurine.

"What is it?" said Brandi.

"This new product is called "Gold Time" and the therapy technique is called "Gold Night". It is a small box that has 50 sachets in it, like an instant coffee box. Each sachet contains a white powder that can be ingested in any way and be mixed with food and drink items. It says it takes up to ten minutes to kick but it works in about 2 or 3 minutes. When someone ingests it they are more open to suggestions and will do whatever you say or ask them to do for one day. After that period they will only remember the first 10 minutes after taking it," said Maurine.

"That sounds both scary and interesting!" said Brandi with her eyes wide open.

"That is why it's virtually impossible to get hold of it and highly expensive. You won't see it advertised commercially anywhere at all. I am only allowed to tell people about it whom I know incredibly well and completely trust. Distribution of it is held on the same rule," said Maurine.

"I understand, if it gets into the wrong hands that could be catastrophic! But what is the therapy technique and how is Gold Time used with it?" said Brandi.

"Well, when I have practiced this with my husband and a few of my patients. The wife in most relationships wants to try something new and the husband doesn't want to for similar reasons to yours. So I suggest they both make a private porn film but that the husband takes a drink with 'Gold Time' in it, after this the wife will tell her husband what to do and her husband will carry it out to the 't'. When both parties had finish they stop recording and go to sleep. This way if things go well he has proof that things went well and they both watch the video, his wife is happy and he has a record of how much they both enjoyed it. And if it does not go so well, the husband won't be embarrassed or guilty because he won't remember a thing and the video can be destroyed "said Maurine.

"This sounds intriguing!" said Brandi.

"This has worked with everyone I have suggested it to. Their partners are more willing to try new things after this." Said Maurine.

"This sounds exciting! How can I obtain some of this?" said Brandi.

"Luckily for you I have three boxes left. But I have to ask some mandatory question first. I know you are trust worthy but I have to ask for legal reasons", said Maurine.

"Sure. Ask away" said Brandi.

"Have you got a criminal record and do you have any criminal intents?" said Maurine.

"None at all" said Brandi.

"Have you sexually absed someone or committed rape?" said Maurine.

"Of course not!" said Brandi.

"Will you use this only with the other party agrees to its use?" said Maurine.

"Yes of course" said Brandi.

"Great. I will bill you for the price of the box which is £100 and will send a box to you now in the post, recorded delivery, you will receive it tomorrow by midday." Said Maurine.

"Wow, that's expensive, but the again it has 50 sachets and that's just £2 per sachet. This stuff must be good!" said Brandi.

"Oh trust me and my other patients. It IS!" said Maurine.

"Thanks, I can't want to try this out", said Brandi.

"No worries. Let me know how it goes if you want to" said Maurine.

Maurine put the phone down. Brandi grinned with excitement. She couldn't wait to get the package and for her husband to get home.

The following day during her lunch break the post came. She received the box. It was of a medium size, like two cereal boxes on their side stacked on top of each other. She opened it. There was a lot of polystyrene stuffed inside the box for protection. There were five small boxes in total, with ten sachets in each. She opened a small box and looked on the back of a sachet for any extra instructions. It read: Do NOT take if you are pregnant. Can be used in conjunction with alcohol, or Viagra. Does not interfere with any medication, suitable for diabetics.

"Wow, this looks like a good deal!" said Brandi.

She read more of the packet and it read: IMPORTANT: Do not consume more than one sachet in a 24 hour day period. When effects have worn off wait at least 24 hours before ingesting more.

"I wonder what this is about?" said Brandi.

Brandi checked her phone to see if Maurine was free. She was busy with an appointment until 5PM. Brandi decided to go online and purchase a few packets of Zinc capsules, then continue working on the story for her client.

She had finished by 4:50PM. At 5:20PM she called Maurine.

"Hi Maurine its Brandi" said Brandi.

"Hi Brandi, what can I do for you?" said Maurine.

"I have received the package from you today, thank you. I was just reading the back of the sachets and the directions are easy to use but I have one question that I need clarifying" Said Brandi.

"What do you need clarifying?" said Maurine.

"It says on the back, 'Do not consume more than one sachet in a 24 hour period and after the effects have worn off wait at least 24 hours before take more' " said Brandi.

"With the dosage, if you take more than one sachet in one sitting, because the ingredients are so potent it will kill you." said Maurine.

"What!?", said Brandi.

"This is why it's so expensive and difficult to get hold of! If you follow the directions you will be fine. As I said yesterday, my husband have used it and are fine and so are my other clients who tried it" said Maurine.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you that somehow I apologise for that, my bad. If you want a refund I will do that promptly" Said Maurine.

"No don't worry. If you say that other have used it following the instructions and are fine, I trust you" said Brandi.

"Thank you" said Maurine.

"Also what about the waiting 24 hours bit and why are these effects present?", said Brandi.

"Well with the waiting 24 hours after the effects have worn off. Your body needs to flush them out completely for two reasons. Firstly, the user will be incredibly ill, stomach aches so fourth, the human body can only take so much and the effects will only be 25% of what they normally are", said Maurine.

"Crikey! Thanks for the warning I'll follow that. Why does it do that and what is in this stuff anyway?" said Brandi.

"Well… I shouldn't be saying this but it's a synthetic version of a drug from Colombia. It's called 'Furermunger'. It comes from a beautiful white flower under the 'Somauocha' tree; its normally made as tea and now the locals has found a way to turn it into a powder, which is incredibly dangerous. In its powder form, one gram WILL kill you. The synthesised version is only half as potent as the flower, but it is still dangerous if used frequently and in large quantities. That's why it's so difficult to get hold of. Oh and when it say's 24 hours, there are no margins, it means it to the 't' ", said Maurine.

"Oh right. I better be careful! So if I used it on an off, e.g. use it one day, off the next day then back on the day after, would that be safe? ", Asked Brandi.

"I have not heard of any ill effects from that, and my husband and I tried it once and it was fine. Again though be careful." Warned Maurine.

"I will, thank you for your advice again Maurine." Said Brandi.

"No problem. Give me a call whenever you have more questions" said Maurine.

Brandi put down the phone and started planning all of the things she wanted to do with her husband. After several hours of planning, she found her white mesh top, and blue daisy dukes in the back of her draw. Then in the back of her wardrobe she found her pair of black high heels her husband liked.

She changed out of her tight black top and trousers into the gear she just found. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Her breasts were bulging and her nipples pokes out of the holes in the mesh top, they stuck out by about 1cm. "God I feel sexy, I can't wait until John gets back and sees me like this!" said Brandi.

Brandi then get out her iPad and ordered a few dress items for John to wear and some other things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day the order arrived; there were two large boxes. In one was a pair of black military boots, black trousers, black t-shirt and jumper and a black balaclava. In the other box was a long cotton cloth and long cotton rope (5 meters in length). Brandi experimented and cut the rope down to 2 meters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was Friday; Brandi received a call from her husband to say he was coming home. Her face lit up with excitement. "It's great you are coming back John. How was the assignment?" she asked.

"Fun but tiring, I had to do a surprising amount of running around for an IT job, and the long hours didn't help but it was fun and I enjoyed it" said John.

"Well since you've been working so hard I have a treat for you when you get back. You'll like it." Said Brandi with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry Brandi I will be too tired from driving back home tonight to do anything like that. But I promise we will do it when I have had some rest, like the day after. I have three weeks off now."

"Awe… I can wait a few extra days. I would rather have you energised than pooped." Said Brandi.

"Thanks Brandi. I will see you in about four hours depending on the traffic" said John.

"Can't wait, Love you." Said Brandi.

"I love you too" said John.

"Mmmm, I will have to rearrange my plans slightly" Brandi thought.

Considering she had four hours Brandi hid all of the items she bought at the back her unused draws. She then put her white mesh top, blue daisy dukes and black high heels back in their places.

Four hours passed and John came back home. There were both excited to see each other after three long weeks, they had something to eat then went to sleep.

The following day, Brandi was in action mode and had planned everything out. They got up, showered and had breakfast. Brandi made two coffees, John's coffee had the special sachet but she added this in whilst he was reading the news on his iPad.

She gave John his coffee and he drank it.

"God this tastes good! When I was on away the coffee was O.K. at best. It did the job but the taste was lack lustre", said John.

"I'm glad you like it" she said whilst smiling.

After John had drank all of the coffee in his mug Brandi waited ten minutes just to be safe so she could see if "Gold Time" actually worked.

"John put you right hand up", she asked.

John put high right hand up promptly.

"Gently wave it around" she asked.

He carried out the command and until she said stop. She was pretty sure Gold Time had worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They went up to their bedroom after she told him to. She switched off their iPads and mobile phones. She retrieved the black outfit she bought for him and told him to change into these clothes. He did so promptly without question. After he put it on she checked him out.

She draped her arms over him, and said, "My, you ARE super sexy!" with a smile and twinkle in her eyes. She kissed him on the lips, and groped his bum.

"Stay here. I will be back in 20 minutes". She walked into their on-suit bathroom holding her out fit and dolled herself up.

John waited quietly. After 20 minutes Brandi left the bathroom, and said "I'm here", she was stunning.

Her hair was glistening and bouncy, and had slight blond highlights near the roots. She had dark blue eye shadow in here eye lids and was wearing glossy red lipstick. John smiled but It couldn't be seen though the balaclava. She was also wearing her white mesh top, with here nipples poking through and her boobs bulging, she was also wearing her daisy dukes and black high heels.

Brandi could see John was pleased to see her. She walked over to him standing at the end of their bed. She draped her arms around him, lifted up his balaclava to reveal his mouth and she French kissed him until she could feel him poking into her thigh. Stopped and smiled with a look of happiness in her eye and pulled his balaclava back down. She was already wet.

Whilst she slowly pulled her arms away she gently pinched the end of his member. She saw his eyes widen in excitement. The curtains were already closed so they had no worries about privacy.

She pulled up her top to reveal here gigantic breasts he so adored. She said, "Suck these huge jugs". John lowered her head to her breasts, and then she lifted up his mask to reveal his mouth again. He started sucking on her nipples and she held his head in her hands. She moaned slightly, and her eyes partially closed out of pleasure whilst he lightly squeezes the nipple on her other break between his thumb and index finger. After a few minutes put told him to suck the other breast and he did so. Then she had an idea. She told him to stop, and then go back to sucking the other breast but at the same time as sucking it he must really lightly bite it as well.

"Both of these are pleasurable, I wonder what upper level of pleasure this will have? " thought Brandi.

John did so. Whilst he was doing it Brandi moaned louder and tilted her head back a little, her jaw dropped out of pleasure. After ten minutes Brandi felt that she was about the lactate, so she asked John to stop and swap breasts. His bead swapped to her right breast and he lightly squeezes her left nipple. He did this for seven minutes before she felt this breast was about the lactate and asked him to stop.

Whilst still holding his head she showed him both of her nipples. "I look like I have a nipple on!" said Brandi. Her nipples were both fully erect (just over 2cm) and the sucking helped with their ampleness. She had a massive nipple-on; they both resembled pointy dials on a radio.

Brandi told John to light fondle and squeeze her massive breasts. He did so and with every squeeze his member became more awake.

She looked down and his trousers had turned into a tent, so she lightly pinched his member again and the squeezes became firmer. "Oh! I'm adding this to our nights" she said with a smile. A minute had passed and she felt ready to try what John had refused to do for several years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She told John to stop fondling her breasts, even though she was enjoying it. She kneeled down in front of John, and his member looked like it was trying to burst out of his trousers (like a massive sausage in cling film). She kissed his member whilst his trousers were still on. It twitched a little. She undid his fly's lowered his trousers slightly and his underwear, and out sprang his member. He was radiant and ready she kissed the tip and some pre-release came out. She lightly licked it off.

She told John to put his hands on the back of her head, he did so. She could feel the soft leather of his gloves on back of her head. She put his member in her mouth just to lube him up. She could not fit his whole length into her mouth and she did not suck him. After a few gentle thrusts of her head she pulled her head from him. He was so lube up he was lightly glistening. She decided to lick near the base where she couldn't fit him in. She then put his sack into her mouth and sucked him for several minutes. She bobbed her head to make it look more like a blow job to him and to add to the tension on his sack for added pleasure.

When she had finished this Brandi stood up right and gave John a series of commands to carry out, and he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Carrying out the commands Brandi gave him, he forcefully put his arm around her and French kissed her and groped her bum tightly. She pretended to resist a little as part of the role-play. She enjoyed restraint and noticed that John's member grew a bit as well. John finished snogging her, and lightly smacked her bum.

He stood at the end of the bed and told Brandi to "Strip, now. But slowly and keep your heels on." Brandi lifted the bottom of her white mesh shirt up. As the elastic at the bottom passed her nipples, her left one wiggled a bit. She completely removed her top and threw is to the side of the bed. Her breasts here hanging like huge beautiful, ripe oranges. She started taking off her left shoe.

"You better put it back on", said John. "I will" Brandi replied.

She took both of her high heels off, and then started unzipping her fly. She slowly turned around, bent over slightly and removed her daisy dukes then her panties and put her high heels back on. She bent over more with her boobs laying flat on the dressing table and her hands holding onto the edge. She looked into the mirror in front of her; she saw her huge boobs lying on the table like two squeeze balls. "From this angle I look sexy, from any other angle this would be good for a porno she" thought. John came over and kissed her cheeks, and then spanked then once, they did not ripple at all; her bum was firm like it was carved perfectly out of marble. "Stay there" said John.

She looked into the mirror and saw John walk back to the end of the bed and retrieve the cotton rope; it was roughly an inch thick. He walked back towards Brandi who was still in the position. He stood behind Brandi with his crotch against her bum pressing against her crack. He put the rope to the side on the dressing table, put his hands on her shoulders and stroked his hands down her back to near her bum then back to her shoulders again.

He moved his hands of the outside of Brandi's shoulders then slowly dragged them down her arms to her elbows whilst gripping them. At this point he started pushing her limbs together lightly. He dragged his hands down the rest of her arms bringing them together. Her hands let go of the edge of the table and came together with her palms facing John. He gripped Brandi's wrists with his right hand. He got one end of the rope with his left hand and started looping it around Brandi's wrists; he then used his other hand to form the rest of the loops and knots. The rope was tight enough that she couldn't easily undo it without John untying it, but not so tight that it hurt her or was uncomfortable (partly down to the rope material), there was a divider in the middle for this made from the same rope.

John lowered his head to Brandi's neck. She felt the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck whilst he kissed the area. Then he lighting bit the same spot Brandi's eyes rolled up slightly and she dropped her jaw slightly. He raised his head and stood upright. He pulled Brandi's upper body with his so they were both up right, her boobs jiggled a bit. She looked in the mirror in front of and thought, "Damn this is sexy! ".

John and Brandi turned around moving towards the bed then he turned Brandi around so she was facing him. Whilst holding onto her he laid Brandi on her back, onto the bed. Brandi's bum was at the end of the bed with her legs hanging over and her feet on the floor. She spread her legs, apart and she did not struggle. He caressed the lips of her pussy several times lubricating her up, and then he decided to thrust his tong inside her. He did this gently and gradually; each time getting is slightly further. Brandi's face was full of arousal. She looked down her body since she was horizontal, he was thrusting his head for her enjoyment, and her view was partially blocked because of her large breasts. She started thrusting as well to add to her enjoyment. When she was ready she stopped thrusting. John raised his head with his balaclava revealing his mouth.

"Stay there" said John.

Removed his boots, then his trousers and under wear, then put his boots back on. He started kissing Brandi from the bottom of her stomach to just under her breasts. He lightly sucked and gently bit her left tit at the same time like earlier and squeezes the other nipple. She moaned with pleasure.

Feeling she was about the lactate she said "Other one". John swapped to the right one. When she felt she was going to lactate again she said, "If you want me, come and get me" with her voice slight higher in pitch. This signalled for John to stop.

He entered Brandi slowly, with each thrust gradually penetrating deeper inside her. Whilst he did this he French kissed Brandi and she moaned with each thrust. John was caressing Brandi upper left leg, so to the best of her abilities she moved her left leg on to John's leg and rubbed in against him with her high heel giving a lot of attention. He thrusting became harder as a result. Brandi's moans became louder and higher in pitch when he thrusts.

"Ah, ah, ah, John, John" moaned Brandi. Her boobs bounced slightly as a result of the extra force John applied.

After some time Brandi gave John the next signal, she kissed him on the mouth area of the balaclava he was wearing. He moved his hands from the sides near Brandi's shoulders, and then moved then closer to her elbows. Brandi's hands her under her ripe bottom and her wrists were obscured for John to maintain a position, so he firmly gripped onto Brandi's lower arm from her elbows downwards on each arm.

Her movement was more restrained now, exactly what she wanted. John's thrusting got faster (around twice as fast). So much so, Brandi's body moved up and down the bed noticeably due to the force John was exerting and her boobs were bouncing a lot more than before. Brandi's moaning became noticeably louder.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah yes! John, more" moaned Brandi. This is more than I expected! I WILL be doing this again.

The leg Brandi was stroking John with, the knee twitched every time John now thrust, her shoulders and neck oscillated from the bed upwards by about a centre meters and back down to the bed again with her head rolling back and fourth with the motion. It was a national reaction to the level of his thrusting.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, ah, oh John, John, John!" moaning Brandi whilst John continued thrusting.

With each thrust she became closer to climaxing. She was in ecstasy and couldn't believe it; she was enacting a fantasy with John that he would never have agreed to. She was fulfilling a need she had had for several years; it was a wish comes true for her. She loved the feeling of John's giant rod in side of her. She had missed John and his massive rod for two whole weeks. With each thrust he penetrated slightly deeper into Brandi. She loved this. It was like he was treading new ground for her and the pleasure was unbelievable, especially considering his rod was getting harder with every thrust.

She felt John holding off his ejaculation inside of her every other thrust, it was becoming more frequent.

"FUCK I want this to last forever! Better get to the last phase before he comes so I have a chance to" she thought.

Brandi made the face and a short breathing pant that came with it normally but was exaggerated involuntarily. Her top lip rose so it revealed most of the top set of her teeth and her lower lip dropped to just above the bottom of her lower set of from teeth.

Acknowledging the signal, John moved his left hand from Brandi's lower arm to the upper middle of her neck and then his right arm lower, her moved his left hand higher in order to space them out more. John had a firm grip on her neck, it was just enough to enhance her please with affixation but not enough to hurt her or leave a bruise on her neck. This was perfect for Brandi. After a few thrusts she felt a strong orgasm coming along.

"Yes... yes... yes, ah John... John, John, Jo. Ah! John yes!" Brandi moaned very loudly.

John's thrust became even faster and much, much harder. Her head and upper chest oscillated more due to the speed, her body was bounding up and down the bed horizontally more violently and her breasts were bounding around like it was a miniature earth quake.

Brandi felt John penetrate even deeper inside of her.

"He's deeper than ever before! His body must love this, or at least at a subconscious level!? He's so FUCKING SEXY! I WANT MORE OF HIM" though Brandi.

Her eyes rolled up and her eye lids half shut and her jaw fell with all of the pleasure and the immense orgasm building up.

"Ah, aaahhh, aaahhh, ah, aaah, yes, yeesss, Yesssss, John yes, Oh God YESSS, nearly... there!" cried Brandi.

"Ashh, Ah, aaahh, Aaaahhh, aaaaaaahhhh, AAAHHHHHHH! JOOOHHHHHNNNNNNNNNN! OH YES GOD YES JOHN!" Brandi loudly cried in orgasm.

Brandi's upper chest rose from the bed immensely, and her head rolled back so much John could see all of her neck even under her jaw. It was like she threw her boobs in the air. Brandi's heart rate was racing like her breathing. She felt above fantastic. She was swimming in ecstasy and she felt incredibly sexy. Brandi and John had climaxed together in unison but she felt his penis still tensioning because he was still ejaculating, she felt a little of his ejaculate seep from her pussy. "Wow you certainly missed me" she said with a smile. She looked at John and kissed him with his balaclava on. She told him to until her hands and he did, putting the rope to the side of the bed. She then removed his mask slowly, smiled and kissed him with a massive grin, everything around his face was blurry, and she was experiencing tunnel vision.

She had loved every second of it and wanted more and to try out new things. She waited a few more seconds until she felt his penis stop ejaculating. She told him to pull out and lay on his back on the bed next to her. He did so. She wiped the stray cum which was dripping towards her bum, and slowly licked it from her fingers and swallowed it. It tasted sweet.

She looked at John to her right, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped again. His penis had grown half an inch longer from their experience and it was glistening from mostly her juices. "My God, the last part you grew longer, not penetrated further!" silently exclaimed Brandi. John was catching his breath.

Brandi decided to clean John's cock. She licked the head and he came a little bit more, then she licked that off as well. She then cleared her juices off of him, by caressing his cock with her tong.

She leaned back a little and thought "We've got to do this again soon!" She told John to take off all of his clothes and put them under their bed, then return to bed with her. Whilst John carried out her instructions, Brandi too off her clothes and make up and put her clothes in the back of her drawer and switched all of their devices back on. She returned to bed with John, even though he turned the duvet into a mini tent. Brandi fell to sleep with a smile with John's arms around her. "I can't believe I have done this after several years! It was amazing!" Brandi thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning Brandi woke up a little earlier than John. She had a dream about their experience that night. She smiled. She looked at John and thought, "I have some more fantasies to try out on you!" She got up, washed then put on her dressing gown. John got up a little later, then cleaned and put on his gown. He noticed Brandi had a spring in her step whilst she was making coffee.

"You seem pleased to see me beautiful", John, said with a smile.

"You were gone for such a long time babe, I missed you", said Brandi.

"I missed you too, it's good to know I'm appreciated", said John.

"Man I feel tired but strangely relaxed at the same time", said John again.

"You must have been working hard abroad, take today to relax hum", said Brandi.

"O.K. I will, the stranger thing is though, I can back on Friday and it's now Sunday. I have to recollection of Saturday." said John.

"I saw you were really tired and I didn't want to interrupt your sleep, you must have needed the rest." said Brandi.

"Crikey! Thanks for letting me rest." said John.

"Brandi turned around and said I really missed you" said Brandi. She hugged John, and kissed him on the lips.

He put his arms around her. She then started French kissing him until she felt him pressing against her thigh. Then she stopped kissing him, grinned, lowered her head and kneeled down, opened his gown and put him in her mouth.

She bobbed her head back and fourth and gently moaned remembering the amazing time she had had the day before.

John put his hands on the back of Brandi's head and said "Oh God! You missed me a lot!"

She then deep throated John and he came quickly. She swallowed, and licked any remained residue from him then kissed his tip. She got up and smiled at him.

John's pupils were larger, and he had tunnel vision. Brandi kissed him on the lips, and he smiles, he could taste him on her.

"I love you", said John.

"I love you too" Brandi replied we her arms draped around him.

THE END.

If you would like more of these stories, please leave a comment below. If you have any suggestions for improvements to this story please leave a comment below.


End file.
